As shown in FIG. 1, a ceiling fan 1 of the prior art is composed of a fastening seat 2, a fastening rod 3, a motor 4, a plurality of blade holders 5 and blades 6, a fan control device 7, a plurality of lamps 8, and a lamp control device 9.
Such a prior art ceiling fan 1 as described above is defective in design in that the combined length (L) of the motor 4, the fan control device 7, the lamps and the lamp control device 9 is excessive, and that the prior art ceiling fan 1 is not suitable for a room having a low ceiling.
An improved version of the prior art ceiling fan is composed of a main lamp housing in which the fan motor is located. The auxiliary lamps are mounted around the top of the main lamp housing. The overall length of the ceiling fan is thus reduced. However, the improvement is made at the expense of operation of the fan blades. In other words, the lighting fixtures of the prior art ceiling fan are prone to interfere with the operation of the fan blades.